


The Path to Eternal Damnation

by muzivitch



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-25
Updated: 2008-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzivitch/pseuds/muzivitch





	The Path to Eternal Damnation

_**[Fic] The Path to Eternal Damnation - Tezuka/Miyuki, NC17**_  
Title: The Path to Eternal Damnation  
Author: Muzy [[](http://muzivitch.livejournal.com/profile)[ **muzivitch**](http://muzivitch.livejournal.com/)   ]  
Series: Prince of Tennis  
Pairing: Tezuka Kunimitsu/Chitose Miyuki  
Rating: NC17  
Length: 2752 words  


  


>  _
> 
> He ran his hands up Miyuki's sides, feeling her shiver and arch under him as one of his hands cupped her breast and he rubbed his thumb across her stiffened nipple.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> "Are you ready?" he whispered, shifting his hips against her. Miyuki's hands reached up to grab at his shoulders, and he hissed as he felt her fingernails rake across his skin.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> "Yes," she moaned. Her legs locked around him, pulling him even closer to her. "Now, Kunimitsu," she demanded.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Tezuka's lips curved into a rare grin as he started to push forward...
> 
>   
> 
> 
> _

  
BEEP BEEP BEEP

Tezuka shot upright in bed and slapped his hand against the alarm clock screaming on the nightstand before running his fingers through his hair and blowing out a long breath. He glared down at the bulge tenting his boxers. There wasn't any doubt about it, he thought. He was headed straight to hell.

"She's sixteen," he muttered under his breath. "You're nearly twenty-two. Control yourself."

Self-control hadn't been a problem until six months before when he'd volunteered to take her to dinner when she was in Tokyo for a school trip, and he'd seen her for once neither dressed in her baggy tennis clothes or with a paint-spattered smock tossed over her clothes. He'd seen her, and it'd been frankly terrifying - between the long, tanned legs peeking out from under her denim skirt to the curves filling out her teeshirt, it was obvious she wasn't eleven anymore, and it'd finally gotten to the point where he couldn't ignore it anymore.

Kissing her after dinner that night had been a colossal error in judgment, and ever since he hadn't quite managed to get himself quite back to normal. The situation didn't look like it was going to improve anytime soon either.

Tezuka's phone beeped politely and he reached out to check it, pushing his glasses onto his face before flipping it open.

"Are you getting ready for class?" it read. "I'm on the bus now.

Tezuka stifled a groan before typing out a reply. "Yes," he typed. "I have ethics this morning."

"Booooring," Miyuki typed.

It wasn't that bad, Tezuka thought, but somehow he doubted theoretical ethics would be the kind on his mind today.

"I have to get ready," he typed out before closing the phone and tossing back the covers. He'd take a cold shower this morning, he decided, just like he had three other times this week.

And it was only Wednesday.

*

The doorbell rang at 10 am on Saturday morning - hours since Tezuka had awakened and taken his now daily cold shower - and his brow furrowed as he went towards the door. He wasn't expecting anyone, he thought, and frankly, after years of training them, all of his friends and acquaintances had calling ahead deeply ingrained. Even Inui.

Tezuka pulled open the door and glanced down, and his heart fell to his stomach. "Miyuki," he said.

Miyuki grinned. "Surprise, Kunimitsu," she said. She pushed back her thick hair which, Tezuka suddenly noted, was a little bit longer than she used to wear it, falling just past her shoulder blades in a thick, straight fall. "I decided I wanted to do some drawing in Tokyo this weekend," she continued.

"Oh," Tezuka said.

Miyuki raised her eyebrows and her lips quirked into an amused expression. "Is it okay if I come in for a while?" she asked, and Tezuka blinked.

"Of course," he said finally, shifting so she could move past him. "You surprised me," he added.

Miyuki glanced over her shoulder. "That's a new one," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I didn't think that was even possible."

Tezuka decided a grunt was probably the safest response to that one, and Miyuki smiled wider as she sat down on the couch. She wore shorts in deference to the summer heat, Tezuka noted, but they either weren't anything like the ones she used to wear or he'd just become incapable of seeing them the way he used to. Either way, he thought, he was doomed.

"So, do you still live here alone, Kunimitsu?" Miyuki asked brightly as she glanced around the small apartment.

"Yes."

"That's good," Miyuki replied. She swung one leg, and Tezuka's eyes were inexorably drawn to the long tanned length of it.

"Ye..." he started, and then his eyes narrowed and his head jerked up. "It's good?" he asked.

"Yes," Miyuki said. She nibbled on her lower lip and blinked her big dark eyes at Tezuka. "I couldn't get a hotel room," she began, "And Kippei-kun and An-chan went to an onsen this weekend, so I was wondering...."

He was completely and utterly doomed, Tezuka thought again before clearing his throat.

"You can stay here," he said. "I'll sleep on the couch."

Miyuki jumped off the couch and gave him a tight hug. "Thanks," she said. "You won't even know I'm here."

Somehow, Tezuka thought, he doubted that.

*

It had been a quiet day, Tezuka thought. Miyuki had disappeared with her sketchbook and a set of watercolors, saying something vague about doing some cityscapes, and had stayed out until nearly five. He'd made dinner, she'd cleaned up afterwards, they'd settled in for a relaxing evening - he had a new American mystery novel he was reading through, and Miyuki had gone back to her sketchbook - and now they were both preparing for bed. Miyuki hadn't made any noises about them sharing his bed, Tezuka mused as he smoothed sheets over the couch cushions and placed his extra pillow at the head of the couch. Maybe, he thought as he climbed under the covers, he'd made a few wrong assumptions. Maybe all she really needed was a place to sleep this weekend. He wasn't disappointed, he told himself as he removed his glasses, set them neatly on top of his book, and closed his eyes. He was just...surprised. That was all.

His lips half-curved as he started to drift off. He almost believed that one himself, he thought.

It couldn't have been more than an hour when he felt a hand prodding his shoulder and heard Miyuki's voice hissing "Kunimitsu." Tezuka cracked open his eyes and blinked up at Miyuki, leaning over him with one hand braced against his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked. His voice was rough with sleep and something else he didn't really want to identify.

"I couldn't sleep," Miyuki explained. "And..." She paused, biting down on her lower lip. The hand on his shoulder tightened on the soft cotton of his teeshirt. It was too dark to read the expression in her eyes, Tezuka thought, but then he didn't really need to. He knew what was on her mind; it was on his too.

"Miyuki," he murmured. He was already in deep trouble, he thought as he reached up to curve his hand around the nape of Miyuki's neck, and he was destined to fall even further into tonight. There wasn't any point in resisting anymore. "I'm going to kiss you," Tezuka stated softly as he tugged her face closer to his, "and then I'm taking you back to my bedroom." He almost smiled at the annoyance that suddenly flashed across Miyuki's expression, and then continued. "We're not doing this the first time on my couch."

"Oh," Miyuki said. Her breath feathered across his lips, and one of her arms slid behind his neck. "But I don't mind," she whispered.

Tezuka's lips pressed against hers in a slow, deep kiss that had her struggling to catch her breath when it ended. "I know," he said as he leaned back and sat up. He set her on her feet next to the couch and rose to his feet, linking his hand with Miyuki's. "But I do mind," he continued, and there was a hint of steel in his voice. "And this part at least we're going to do my way."

Miyuki's eyes widened slightly, and Tezuka felt a rare full smile flash across his face. He stepped towards the bedroom, tugging her behind him. "Come on," he said.

Miyuki let him lead until they reached the doorway to his bedroom, and then she leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her mouth to his again. She kissed him until he started kissing her back, until she felt his hands tighten on her and pull her closer. Then she leaned back. "I'm not going to wait any longer, Kunimitsu," she said. Her voice was a low whisper, but Tezuka could hear the stubborness lurking under the soft tone. He let one of his hands slip through her dark hair, and then he pulled her forward.

"We're not waiting any longer," he said as he sank down on the mattress of his bed and pulled her after him. His hand fell to her shoulder, and he pushed the thin strap of her nightshirt down before leaning forward to brush his lips across her shoulders. His lips tipped up slightly when he felt Miyuki shiver, and he leaned back.

"Lay down," he murmured as he brushed her other strap down. His eyebrows lifted as Miyuki hesitated, and then shook her head.

"You first," she said, pushing at his shoulders until he lay flat on his back. She followed him down, pressing her lips against his in a demanding kiss. She nipped Tezuka's lower lip and smiled when she felt his hands grip her upper arms, when he kissed back with more force than he'd used before. Miyuki moaned and tilted her head, deepening the kiss as she slid a leg between Tezuka's. She slid her hands down his chest until she reached the hem of his shirt, and then started tugging it upwards.

Tezuka sat up and yanked it over his head, dropping it to the floor before sliding his hands around Miyuki's waist. He let them slide up her sides underneath her top until he cupped one hand around her breast and brushed his thumb across her nipple. His eyes gleamed as she arched back and gasped.

"Kunimitsu," she managed as her hands gripped his shoulders, and she tipped her head back as his mouth slanted down over hers. Her hands slid further up to grip at Tezuka's silky hair, to pull him closer. She'd gotten several kisses out of him in the past six months but none of them, not even the first, impulsive one he'd given her on the park bench last winter, were like the ones he was giving her tonight. It was like he'd given up on control for now.

She'd have to make him lose it more often, she thought as her hands tightened in his hair, and then she gasped as Tezuka rolled and pinned her underneath him. She pulled back from the kiss. " _Kunimitsu._ " She wanted this, and him, but there were little moments, she thought, when she wasn't really sure what she'd gotten into.

"My turn now," Tezuka whispered, and Miyuki's face flushed as he pushed her shirt up and off, tossing it to lie with his on the floor. He slid his hands up and down her sides in a movement that was supposed to be soothing but didn't end up feeling that way. "Are you nervous?" he asked.

"No," Miyuki said, and then shrugged. "Maybe a little," she corrected. "But I don't want to stop."

"Good," Tezuka said. "I wasn't planning to," he added, "but there's no reason we can't take things a little slower until you can relax." He bent his head, and his tongue swirled delicately around the peak of one breast, and Miyuki arched closer, her breath escaping in a low moan.

If that was supposed to be relaxing, she managed to think, it was way off the mark.

He kept kissing her - he breasts, moving up to her collarbone and her throat and her jawline, and then down to her stomach - until she was shivering and thrashing for want of something else and had forgotten all her anxiety. She yanked on his hair, bringing his head up again. "Kunimitsu," she said.

"Miyuki."

"I'm not nervous anymore," she said, wriggling underneath him. "You can stop teasing me now."

His smile was slow and very personal, and his hands glided down to her shorts, his fingers slipping just under the waistband as he tugged them downwards. "Good," he said simply before bending to kiss her again.

She kissed him back, and her hands slipped out of his hair and glided down his back, hesitated a bare moment at the waist of his boxer shorts before she curled her fingers into the band and pulled them over his hips as she kicked hers away.

They'd fallen to his knees when she felt Tezuka slide one hand in between her legs, and she gasped, pushing her hips up as he circled one finger around her and then pushed it deep inside. "Kunimitsu," she said. Her voice was just a shade away from a whimper.

"I know," Tezuka said, and his voice was rougher, harsher than it had been before. He kicked his shorts away as he pulled his hand away from her. He pushed Miyuki's legs apart and knelt between them, bracing his hands on either side of her head. His cock nudged at her folds. "This is going to hurt," he said.

Miyuki licked her lips and lifted her chin. "I don't care," she said. She reached up to pull him closer and lifted her legs to wrap around his hips. Her mouth curved when Tezuka let out a hissing breath. "You told me I wouldn't have to wait anymore," she reminded him.

"I know," Tezuka said. He drew in a careful breath and slowly pushed forward, his eyes intent on Miyuki's face. He paused when she winced, trembling a little from the effort.

Miyuki's legs tightened around his hips. "I didn't say stop," she managed as her fingernails bit into his shoulders.

Tezuka let out a choked sound that could have been a laugh. He sometimes had the suspicion that Miyuki would be bossing him around until they died, he thought as he pushed forward again. He smiled as Miyuki gasped into his ear and pushed her hips up to meet him. He pulled out and pressed in again, setting a slow, deliberate rhythm.

Miyuki clawed at Tezuka's shoulders and pressed herself closer to him, shivering around him as the feel of him inside her pushed her higher and closer. "Please," she said, shifting her hips against him in a movement that made Tezuka's eyes darken. "Kunitmitsu..."

Tezuka shuddered and thrust in harder and faster as he felt Miyuki arch and tremble against him. She tightened convulsively against him, rippling around him as she cried out and fell back against the bed.

Tezuka's last coherent thought was that if he was headed to hell for this, the price was well worth the experience.

*

 **OMAKE**

It was An's turn to cook that night and her voice floated out to the living room in between the sound of the knife hitting the cutting board as she sliced vegetables for stir fry. "Onii-chan?"

"Yes?" Tachibana called.

"Wasn't Miyuki coming to Tokyo this weekend?"

"Senri mentioned something about it, yes." Tachibana quirked an eyebrow and stood up to lean into the kitchen. "Why?"

"Well, she didn't call," An said as she neatly piled carrots, peppers, onion and zucchini and started to work on the chicken. "And she always stays with us. Don't you think that's weird?"

"Hmm." Tachibana thought back on things Chitose had told him, and things he'd heard from the other tennis players in Tokyo over the past several months. His expression lightened with a grin. "Poor Tezuka."

"Tezuka?" An said, glancing up. "What does Tezuka have to do...oh." She smirked as she heated oil in the skillet and dumped the chicken in. "I'll have to call Miyuki next week to get a report."

"Hmm," Tachibana said again. He wondered if Chitose was aware of just what his sister was doing in Tokyo this weekend. Somehow he doubted it; Senri was laid back about just about everything in life unless it had something to do with Miyuki, and Miyuki was smart enough to keep him in the dark when she wanted to do something. Chitose probably had no clue.

He'd love to be there when he found out, Tachibana thought as he turned around and headed back to the living room. The fireworks were bound to be spectacular.


End file.
